House of Pendragon
House of Pendragon: The House of Pendragon is the a royal family of Ablionnie descent. The House of Pendragon was founded 485 years by High King Maddock Pendragon of Albion in the year of May 1st, 225 A.D. A great descendant of Brutus of Troy. Arthur Pendragon's Bloodline: The legendary High King of Albion, Arthur Pendragon and his wife Guinevere the Fair, were the parents of Maragon Pendragon the first ruler of Maradus and of Meria. Merlin the equally famous magician, foretold the birth of a mighty leader and nation and that Arthur and Guinevere were to be the architects of this future. And so the King and Queen conceived the child that would be born as Maragon, on Albion and with in a month set sailed with three dozen ships. Merlin and the red and white dragons of Albion to help guide them, founded the land they settled on and named it and the all the lands surrounding it as their son's new kingdom. By the time of their landing, Queen Guinevere was over six months pregnant. King Arthur asked his adviser and friend if he could help build a place for when the time came, his wife could give birth in comfort and safety. So within a months time Merlin, the two dragons and builders had built a strong and comfortable castle, the first to built on what would called Maradus and Meria near the mouth of the bay by the sea. Arthur named the newly built castle; Mavia. "The home of dragons by the sea." King Arthur and Merlin sent map makers, herbalist, soldiers and peasants to settle the land and find out what awaited them in their new found home. And with that the first settles founded a good half of the Kingdom of Meria by the time prince Maragon was born, due thanks too the two dragons who assisted the map makers. Members of House Pendragon under King Arthur and Queen Guinevere: *Arthur Pendragon, High King of Albion and lord of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon and Igraine. Brother of Morgana Lefay Lothian and Mourguse Lefay. Uncle of Gawine Lothian. Husband of Queen Guinevere and father of Loholt and Maragon Pendragon. *Loholt Pendragon, Crown Prince of Albion and duke of Gwent, son of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere. Brother of Maragon Pendragon. Husband of Unknown. Father of Unknown *Maragon Pendragon, Grand High King of Meria and Lord of Mavia and Margren, son of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere. Brother of Loholt Pendragon. Husband of Marie Draconess and father of Madoc Pendragon. Titles Held: High King of Albion King and Lord of Camelot Duke of Gwent Members of House Pendragon under Grand High King Maragon and Queen Marie: *Maragon Pendragon, Grand High King of Maradus, Overlord of Meria and Albion, Lord of Mavia and Margren, son Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere. Brother of Loholt Pendragon. Husband of Marie Draconess and father Madoc Pendragon. *Marie Draconess, Grand High Queen of Maradus, Lady of Meria and Albion, Lady of Mavia and Margren, daughter of Driag and The White Dragon. Sister of Draonus. Wife of Maragon Pendragon and mother Madoc Pendragon. Member's of the House of Pendragon: The members of the House of Pendragon are divided into two groups male and female. The male line begins with Maddock Pendragon and then those of his decedents. M- Maddock, Locrinus, Maddan, Constantine, Constans, , (Uther), {Aurelius the Bastard}, (Arthur), , {Cherin}, {Edadus}, (Loholt), (Maragon), {Archgallo}, (Madoc), {Enus}, (Mearan), {Tenus}, (Marth), {Raden}, (Merys), {Ausius}, (Maron), {Aurelius II}, Mark, *Varon*, {Constain the False Dragon}, Audrien, ("Kevin the Wolf"), Eliwlod, Alincoln, (Michael the Maroon Dragon), Merek, *Meredic*, (Daniel Kitchion), (Michael Francis) Related Families: House of Draconess House of Durren of Castle Durren House of Marrion of Marhome House of Vayen of Vanear House of Velaon House of Kitchtion House of Darfrye of Darfrye Castle House of Wulfgin House of Vaner of Vanerguard House of Valia Heirlooms: Goswhit: A helmet made out of steel, adorned with gold and gems. Bore a sculpture of a gold dragon with red gems for its eyes on top of the helmet. Forged by Witege the Half Elf. Wygar: A hauberk made out of steel, shrine like snow in the light of the sun. Forged by Witege the Half Elf. Bercuth: A shield made out of steel, printed with King Arthur's insignia and blessed with divine powers. Forged by Witege the Half Elf. Royand: A spear made of fine oak and steel, adorned with a two gold dragons encircling the spear head. Forged by Unknown. Carwenham: A dagger made out of steel, the hilt is made out of ash wood and with the cross guard and pommel made of gold. The latter's pommel has the engraved image of a stag. Forged by Unknown. Excalibur: A sword made of Damascus steel, the hilt is made out oak wood and wrapped in dark red leather. The cross guard and pommel are made gilded steel and adorned with gems. The pommel bears two dragon heads encircling a refined red gem. TRIVIA Notes: *Maragon was the first male and baby born on Merias soil.